Passcontrol
Passcontrol '''(French: '''Passecontrole) is the immigration process required before entering the Armonia Federation. It is located at every airport, international train station, and port in the country and is operated by ARborders and D.I.D. It is regarded as one of the most secure and protective immigration processes in the world, as well as one of the leading prevention systems for human trafficking. General Process Passcontrol refers to the process in which a person must go through in order to be granted access and entry into Armonia. Upon entering Armonian territory, the Neoshield's security system scans for illegal items, such as drugs and paraphernalia, firearms, explosives, and more located either in a passenger's baggage or on the person themselves. If an illicit substance is detected, the Neoshield flags that particular bag or person for inspection. If a serious illicit item is detected, such as a bomb, the train is stopped and Metropol will respond. If it isn't "serious" then the passenger is questioned upon clearing Passcontrol. After the passenger disembarks their mode of transport (such as an airplane, ferry, or ACER train) they are directed to a Passcontrol facility located inside the terminal or station. The passenger will be directed into a specific line based off of their citizenship, and then will be asked to show identification to an Arborders or D.I.D. agent. The type of identification is based off of the age and country of citizenship of the passenger. They will then be required to provide a fingerprint scan, and possibly a retinal scan, if this is their first entry into Armonia. Often times if the passenger is an American citizen their fingerprint is checked against AFIS in order to prove identity without an I.D. While non-Armonian citizens are required to speak to an officer in order enter, Armonian citizens are able to pass through specialised gates that are equipped with facial recognition and hand-print scanners. Citizens walk directly through them and into the terminal. Additionally, U.S. and Canadian citizens are able to enroll in a program called ARPASS, which operates similar to Homeland Security's Global Entry or Trust Travellers Program, where commuters or regular visitors can pay a fee in order to utilise the Armonian citizen gates in order to ensure fast access. The fee is normally $50 a person and requires a background check. List of Requirements for Entry Based on Citizenship and Age Process in Aviation Passcontrol facilities are located in both Cantersfield M.R. Franklin Airport as well as Eaton Ailer International Airport. At MRF, the Passcontrol is located in Terminal 1 and is only used by passengers who's final destination is Armonia in order to allow "domestic" connections to happen at the airside concourses, and Terminal 2 for all arriving passengers regardless of whether or not they are connecting flights. The process at Terminal 2 is much more difficult than regular Passcontrol and also includes an intensive customs scan of all baggage as passengers are arriving from international destinations. At Eaton Ailer, the Passcontrol process is done inside the arriving aircraft by a D.I.D. agent and is done through a simple hand print. Process in Naval Operations Passcontrol is available at Port Columbia Ferry Terminal for all arriving passengers, Port Columbia Naval Base for international vessels who dock there, and CanterPort for the crew of cargo vessels. ARborders and D.I.D. both monitor Neoshield discrepancies for incoming cargo and passenger vessels to seek out illegal substances and human trafficking, as well as intercepting vessels who attempt to make landfall outside of ports or those who jump ship. Process in Rail Passcontrol is available at all international rail stations, including Endicott Central, Convention Center, MRF HUB, and Cantersfield Metropolitan for all ACER trains arriving from the United States. Seperate platforms are required at each of these stations in order to separate passengers who are departing and arriving for crowd control. All up escalators lead to the Passcontrol facilities at each station.